


你不知道的20件事系列

by yuexiamian



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuexiamian/pseuds/yuexiamian
Summary: 其实还有很多呢，他们懒得讲了。





	1. 宇野昌磨篇

**Author's Note:**

> *RPS 圈地自萌，不升真人  
> *看题目就知道是逗比段子体  
> *私设除了天天，其他人英语基本可以顺畅交流

1.  
平昌GALA彩排的时候宇野昌磨其实很想和博洋选手一起皮，但是他看了眼正在和博洋选手皮的米沙选手以及身旁同步释放低气压的羽生前辈，求生欲让他本能地选择远离这两个人。不是怂！绝对不是！我只是不想靠他们太近被前辈的醋味熏死！真的不是怂啊我怎么可能怂！

2.  
宇野其实挺不能理解羽生前辈对于生鸡蛋拌饭的蜜汁热爱的。不过看到身为爱人的博洋选手都只在羽生前辈面前尝了一口就表示再也不要了，他就放心了。情人眼里都出不了西施了，就不是我不正常了。

3.  
17年世锦赛颁奖的时候，关于宇野伸好了手然而博洋选手先拥抱了羽生前辈这件事，宇野表示其实他没有观众想得那么尴尬。他收回手的时候，想的是“果然他是先拥抱羽生前辈再拥抱别人而不是先拥抱银牌再拥抱金牌”“真是不按套路出牌”“不过博洋选手的套路不就是先拥抱羽生前辈吗”诸如此类的，吐槽。

4.  
但是17世锦赛颁奖合照的时候他确实挺尴尬的。他和羽生前辈的考斯腾红配绿就罢了，还有画风突变的条纹秋衣博洋选手。合照的时候喜感简直扑面而来——朋友，红配绿加条纹秋衣了解一下。

5.  
有时候看到米沙选手毫无自觉地往博洋选手身边蹭的时候他会好心地想要提醒一下，但是往往都没有付诸实践。因为他总是被心里的小恶魔打断：“这份摧残怎么能只有宇野你一个人受过呢，这不公平。”

6.  
其实他挺喜欢吃博洋选手带来的海鲜泡面，只是可惜国内没有卖的，只能在短暂的共同比赛的日子里去博洋选手那里蹭一口。本来这事没人知道，直到芬兰世锦赛某一场GALA排练结束之后。在中国队某间套房内，博洋选手正在泡面，他在一边眼馋地盯着，米沙选手叽里呱啦当俩人的汉英翻译，看到站在门口的羽生结弦简直四脸懵逼。从那以后宇野顽强地学会了用tb的国际版网购泡面，整天去和博洋选手蹭泡面的变成了羽生结弦。

7.  
宇野困惑了好长时间为什么羽生那天会突然出现在博洋选手宿舍门口，直到米沙提醒他小奖牌颁奖后的采访，说羽生前辈可能也是听说了博洋选手爱用吃泡面的方式庆祝之后来蹭饭的。

8.  
他的手机上有很多社交软件可他基本不用。那些个关注了博洋选手本人及其所有资讯台粉丝群字幕组的账号，都是羽生前辈的。宇野最喜欢的就是在他和羽生前辈即将分别前往各自的训练基地的时候羽生前辈盯着自己手机的小眼神。然后自己会把手机揣进兜里头也不回地上飞机走人。羽生前辈，终于也有你拿我没办法的时候哈哈哈哈哈。

9.  
平昌之后羽生前辈有了手机于是重新申请了社交账号，依然关注了所有之前在宇野手机上关注的账号。从那以后宇野不经意间点到那些个社交软件上的时候，总能看到动态下面一个昵称是乱码的粉丝在疯狂赞美博洋选手。赌一箱海鲜泡面那是羽生前辈。

10.  
他一直对自己的身高问题十分在意。偏偏羽生前辈还喜欢摸他头。他感到万分苦恼：“您要是真的把我当优秀的小后辈来疼，就别总是靠摸我脑袋来博取博洋选手注意好么？真的会长不高的羽生前辈。”

11.  
练习4Lz的时候博洋选手的跳跃视频是他唯一的教材。羽生前辈一脸不爽又不能阻止后辈学习也不能找到其他教材的无可奈何表情简直想让宇野拍下来发给博洋选手。还是算了，怕被举报自己偷吃泡面的事情。

12.  
他很嫉妒羽生前辈和博洋选手怎么吃也吃不胖的基因。每次赛后晚宴上看着羽生前辈拿着一大碟子小蛋糕和曲奇饼一边和博洋选手一起吃一边脑电波交流的时候，他都有点馋。体重，一切为了体重。

13.  
每一场有博洋选手和羽生前辈同时参加的比赛他其实都很纠结。并不是太想面对他们一起上领奖台一起绕场一起拍照一起参加采访而羽生前辈选择和自己空一个座位坐到博洋选手身边的酸臭场景。

14.  
但是平昌的时候博洋选手没拿到奖牌他还有点伤心。一直以来势均力敌的对手突然没和自己一样出现在领奖台上，说真的有点不习惯。嗯……不太习惯站在领奖台上拥抱几乎不用弯腰也能抱到的费尔南德兹前辈。有点扎心。

15.  
他其实会用一点点微信并且有博洋选手的好友，但他拒绝告诉羽生前辈。实在是害怕羽生前辈用自己的手机和账号和博洋选手交谈的时候看到自己在“柚天粉红吐槽联盟”里的发言。他敢保证羽生前辈会把他吐槽的内容给他复刻一遍。

16.  
问题依旧在平昌之后迎刃而解了。说实话，他挺惊讶羽生前辈的头像居然是博洋选手的一张他从未在任何媒体或粉丝站见到的照片。当时吓得他以为博洋选手搞了个小号。（羽生的头像就是闭幕式两人小蜘蛛手势的第一视角）

17.  
有了微信之后羽生前辈有时候会问他一些奇奇怪怪的问题。比如有一次前辈问他怎么养仓鼠。他也不知道啊，可是想到前辈说不定连搜索引擎都不会用，于是他查好了一份攻略然后发送给了前辈。第二天收到羽生前辈“谢谢你的攻略，可是天天好像并不喜欢”的回复之后，宇野挺想打人的。

18.  
他和费尔南德兹前辈的关系其实也还好，因为这位前辈总是拍一些羽生前辈训练时的照片然后P成表情包用line发给他。他会尽职尽责地发给博洋选手。

19.  
他曾经偷偷吐槽过米沙选手给博洋选手选的口红色号不好看，但是他还觉得，比起恐怖的条纹秋衣式审美，米沙选手已经很不错了。当然了还是羽生前辈空余时间给博洋选手设计的考斯腾更好看。虽然前辈给博洋选手量身的时间比设计师给自己量的时候长了不知道十几倍，但是羽生前辈是新手嘛，理解理解。

20.  
他听到过博洋选手称呼他们国家别的项目的一个选手“靖哥哥”。他什么都没说，因为反正米沙选手一定会告诉羽生前辈的。他才不要去吹冷风呢平昌已经很冷了。

 

-TBC-


	2. 戈米沙篇

1.  
认识他的人都觉得他很神奇。中俄混血代表乌兹别克斯坦出战世界级比赛的选手。还是现役运动员却可以帮其他运动员编舞的艺术水平。标准到当地人也许都听不出来bug的汉语俄语英语。面对这些惊叹，戈米沙表示：我就是这么神奇，不服憋着。

2.  
平昌GALA彩排的时候他搂金博洋的腰企图做燕式平衡的时候，纯粹是想看他老铁被突然袭击痒痒肉之后的反应。他觉得那反应老好玩了。啥？羽生大魔王is watching me？没事，人要懂得及时行乐。

3.  
赛后客串采访的时候，他是以坑损友为目的问金博洋有没有得到羽生的Pooh的。然而他被金博洋的回答秀了一脸。是你金天天学坏了还是老铁我拿不动刀了你居然敢在我面前秀恩爱了。求你别笑了老铁，我心累。

4.  
他有时候觉得宇野选手盯着他的眼神有点诡异。通常一开始是同情，然后会陷入一种忘我的天人交战状态，最后是带点“孺子不可教”的幸灾乐祸，有时候还会冒出来“风水轮流转”的感觉。米沙想了半天也没想明白，于是选择远离宇野的视线范围，找他老铁玩联合旋转去了。

5.  
他一直不能理解为什么金博洋煮的方便面比他自己煮的好吃好几倍，明明他围观金博洋煮面的时候感觉和自己的煮面方式没什么区别。金博洋表示，这大概是泡面之神对我的眷顾，与生俱来的煮面天赋你学不来的老铁。戈米沙的反应是抢走了金博洋库存的三包泡面以报答老铁挤兑他的恩情。

6.  
他同样不能理解金博洋吃泡面为什么不加老干妈。老干妈才是上天的恩赐。后来有一天他和宇野吐槽这件事，宇野说大概是因为羽生前辈不能吃辣的，所以博洋选手也就不放老干妈了。戈米沙表示有点崩溃：为什么我就吐槽个辣酱也能被发一波狗粮。

7.  
芬兰小奖牌颁奖的时候他感觉十分冤枉。他不太明白为什么就连自己给老铁当个临时翻译都能被羽生的眼刀刮掉一层肉。羽生选手！别盯着我了老铁他凑过来真的只是问我你们都在说什么啊我们笑的也是你们说的内容啊求求你别再剜我了！米沙好累可是米沙还得给老铁做翻译。

8.  
有时候他和他老铁以及羽生在一起皮的时候他会不自觉地就溜出来几句中文，结果往往是老铁被逗得哈哈大笑而羽生在一边虽然一脸懵逼但是仍然对着老铁的虎牙露出宠溺的笑容。没眼看了怎么我说英语你俩发狗粮我说个羽生听不懂的你俩还发狗粮。自己皮吧我找韩老铁玩去了。

9.  
然而韩老铁似乎不愿意和他一起玩。隋老铁刚刚不知道怎么回事摔了一跤，韩老铁正在像老妈子一样确认隋老铁不是因为脚踝而摔倒也没有因为这次摔倒而伤到什么地方。狗粮无处不在，我将何去何从。

10.  
他偷偷问过他老铁，为什么自己一搂他的腰他就会一边大叫“痒”一边试图躲开，然而和羽生合影的时候，羽生把手搭在他腰上他就毫无反应。他老铁非常认真地回答了这个问题：他知道我腰上哪里会痒哪里不会，搂过来的时候会避开痒痒肉，不像你。戈米沙内心：我懒得知道他为什么会知道你腰上痒痒肉的分布。

11.  
他还问过他老铁为什么江哥给他抛跳的时候他也不会痒，他老铁很自然地说从小玩到大都习惯江哥了。米沙决定这事不能告诉羽生，那位大魔王一个醋性大发惹恼了娘家人可就大事不好了。

12.  
因为他小时候在中国国家队待过一段日子，所以他对金天天小时候那些糗事可谓了如指掌。毕竟就算后来他不在队里了，队里人跟他处得也都不错。后来他当然在羽生结弦没威逼没利诱就只是安静地看着他的情况下迫于压力全部告诉了对方。

13.  
他觉得自己平昌GALA那身半透明黑纱老性感了。场下的时候羽生跑过来和他交流这个问题，他看到羽生眼里诡异的光。得了，他老铁怕是要遭殃。但是其实他挺想看他那长得跟嫩豆腐一样的老铁穿这样一身衣服的。然而他也知道，羽生一定不会给他看的。

14.  
跟中国队员混得那么好的米沙怎么可能不会玩微信呢。玩微信怎么可能不用表情包呢。用表情包的话怎么可能没有恶龙咆哮？有一次和羽生聊天的时候一不留神就习惯性地把恶龙咆哮发出去了，结果被羽生当面盯着索要了所有库存。带着十二万分的愧疚他把珍藏的羽生结弦表情包都发给他老铁了。

15.  
有一次他就如果有男子双人滑谁是天天最好的搭档跟金杨展开了讨论。米沙说当然是我了我和他联合旋转挺好的我还能给来段编舞，金杨反驳我和他默契呀能做抛二还有螺旋线。他们在看到羽生和天天神同步的小跳之后都闭嘴了。

16.  
他有的时候会借走他老铁的手表用一下，可是从来没见羽生盯着看个不停。由此机智的米沙给出了羽生盯表事件的两条猜测：一，可能羽生就是喜欢看他老铁白得过分的手腕子和黑色的腕表形成的反差；二，可能刚偷看虎牙被发现有点尴尬可是又不能不看，于是选了不那么容易发现又很有看头的手腕子。

17.  
平昌某一次GALA彩排期间他曾经向他老铁举报过羽生选手揉宇野头给宇野整理奖牌带子和翻译器的事，然而他那个心大的老铁表示这有啥我家柚子就是个助人为乐爱护后辈的好柚子。他对他老铁表示无奈，然后就接收到不经意间听到谈话内容的羽生本人的眼刀。他缩了缩脖子。

18.  
然后第二天他透过他老铁即使拉上了拉链也依旧能清晰地看到脖子的队服领子看到了他老铁脖子上的红印。他在心里发出一阵猥/琐的笑声，然后提醒了他老铁一下就跑掉了。羽生那个幼稚鬼，八成因为天天不会吃他的醋而闹小情绪了。

19.  
他收到羽生的好友申请的时候有点莫名其妙。天总搞了个小号？不对呀这不会改昵称不会加备注的新号咋可能是天天那个网络重度成瘾患者能干出来的事。再仔细看看头像，很好，天总抖音上炫耀了15秒钟的那张照片的第一视角。羽生啊看我怎么调教你玩微信吧。

20.  
他把天天称呼另一个项目的选手“靖哥哥”这件事告诉羽生之后，在低气压下迅速闪人。闪的过程中碰见了宇野，宇野又露出了那份同情中带着纠结和幸灾乐祸的表情。他突然有点想和宇野结为患难与共的异姓兄弟。

 

-TBC-


	3. 费尔南德兹篇

1.  
羽生初来蟋蟀俱乐部的时候，费尔南德兹就很看好他了。小小年纪能有那么高的艺术理解能力挺不容易的，虽然他的表演里似乎确实少那么一点点东西。具体少什么他一直不太明白，直到来自中国的博洋选手升组然后进入一线运动员的视线。他看着师弟的合乐练习感觉终于不差什么了，可是就是有点奇怪。那个气场，不像是捍卫领地，反倒跟孔雀开屏似的。

2.  
有时候师弟会问他奇奇怪怪的问题。例如“如何用一个出色的4S吸引一个已经把4Lz做到轻车熟路的运动员”，又比如合乐之后的“师兄你有没有觉得被撩到”。虽然后一个问题他只问过一次后面还跟着“哎呀不行他比师兄迟钝多了师兄被撩到了也不管用啊”这样的吐槽。费师兄表示，师弟你就不用打码了，除了那个人本人全世界都能从你看着他的眼睛里感受到要冒泡泡的温柔了。

3.  
在平昌top3休息室里发生了什么其实他并不是很清楚，因为他知道自己可能会看到什么于是选择低头闷声不吭地整理鞋带。但是很烦人的就是那两个拥抱被他社交账号的首页疯狂转发，他想不看都不行。师弟你知不知道，博洋选手因为你放在不恰当位置的手挣脱了你的拥抱之后你直接勾住他肩膀把他往怀里摁的行为真的和你的绅士人设大相径庭。

4.  
在那场他夺金羽生摘银博洋选手获得铜牌的16年世锦赛的颁奖典礼上，他第一次想向组委会申请合照的时候冠军可不可以自己选择位置而不是固定站在中间。他能感觉到自己礼节性搂住博洋选手的腰的时候师弟在他后背上掐了一下，他也能感觉到师弟借着他这个巨大电灯泡的遮掩把手悄悄放在了博洋选手的胳膊上。喂喂你不是还在追求吗别这么明目张胆啊你小心吓到他！我好累可是在照相我还要保持微笑。

5.  
后面的记者见面会上博洋选手没有来但是留下了语音消息，费尔南德兹表示师弟你别再往前凑了中文博大精深不是你凑近点就能听懂的。费尔南德兹还表示，得亏了不是视频消息不然师弟还不得把手机抢过来猛吸小虎牙。

6.  
在蟋蟀俱乐部的时候他会和小车师弟一起看羽生的节目，然后比赛时车师弟就会带点奇怪的语气问他为什么感觉师兄在赛场上的表现有点分化。同一套节目有时候撩得上天入地然而有时候又是不食人间烟火的性冷淡风。费师兄表示：小车啊你注意一下就会发现撩得上天入地的都是博洋选手参加的比赛，剩下的就是性冷淡风了。

7.  
平昌GALA彩排他和师弟还有米沙选手玩“维密秀场”的时候，他还有点担心师弟家的小可爱吃醋，结果万万没想到那个小孩儿正在和他们队的双人男伴聊天，完全没注意到这个角落。倒是身边的师弟扁扁嘴感觉自己受到了冷落，三下两下就滑到了小孩儿附近开始了吸引小孩儿注意力这么一项活动。

8.  
从平昌回到蟋蟀俱乐部之后，师弟突然对4Lz特别执着，其势头甚至隐隐超过了这几个月猛练的4A。“是受到了什么刺激吧，毕竟别的选手想要练习4Lz都会看博洋选手的跳跃视频，有个细心的人剪了博洋选手所有的4Lz的跳跃片段传到了油管上。前辈你也知道羽生前辈不喜欢别人看博洋选手，可能是想早点练会然后亲身做教材吧。”这是他询问宇野选手之后得到的回复。

9.  
刚比完平昌那会儿，他想叫上羽生和小车一起出去来一场BO叔弟子的聚餐。带着小车去日本队敲门的时候，却被宇野选手告知羽生师弟去找博洋选手蹭泡面了。听完宇野对海鲜泡面的赞美之后，吃过西班牙和加拿大的方便食品的费师兄很想去试试中国的方便面是什么味道，然而在宇野选手不赞同的目光中作罢。最终他和小车满足地吸溜着本地的泡菜口味方便面，一边吸溜一边思考为什么宇野选手说“找博洋选手蹭泡面是一件危险的事”。

10.  
还是平昌，宇野的节目出分之后，他的师弟似乎一时间有点激动过头，跟自己语无伦次地说了几句之后又跟宇野选手语无伦次地说了几句，看起来还想再抱一抱博洋选手可是博洋选手已经走掉了。费师兄看着一下有点落寞下来的师弟表示，我刚刚真的想提醒你博洋选手已经拎起冰鞋来了，但是你这话痨属性突然发作我根本没有提醒你的空档谢谢。

11.  
平昌领奖台上师弟似乎有些心不在焉，握手和拥抱都是费师兄发起的。他突然想起来，曾经每次他们站上领奖台的时候自己都是这些动作的发起者，他敢发誓如果他没有要拥抱的话师弟大概握个手就完事了。唯一的例外是博洋选手，他是仅有的能让师弟主动伸手发起拥抱的人。费师兄很绝望，因为这个狗粮是他自己非要回忆往昔才冒出来的。被自己喂了一嘴狗粮是什么体验。

12.  
他把师弟训练时候的样子拍下来P成表情包的事情最终还是被师弟发现了。于是他被勒令删除表情包，然后拍下师弟训练时认真或帅气的样子用line发给宇野选手然后暗示宇野选手发给博洋选手。

13.  
来回几次以后费师兄和宇野选手都被折磨疯了，他质问师弟为什么不自己去发，他又不像师弟那样玩微信，line来line去崩溃的是两个人。师弟一本正经地说我自己发显得我多刻意，费师兄：我不是很懂你们谈恋爱的人。

14.  
费尔南德兹注意到师弟开始利用空余时间学习中文了，可是师弟看起来又很想打游戏的样子。于是作为世界十佳师兄，他建议师弟打一些中国很火的游戏，这样其实两不耽误。几天以后他接到了师弟的诉苦：好多游戏都是日语配音的，他一听就忍不住听下去，完全顾不上看汉字了。

15.  
他说那游戏不行你听听中文歌试试，师弟若有所思地点点头。后来整个蟋蟀俱乐部的人都开始哼哼一首听起来非常有年代感和历史厚重感的歌。再后来，他知道了这首歌叫《我爱你，中国》，是博洋选手赛前除了节目的曲目之外听得最多的一首歌。

16.  
早几年的时候费师兄总是看到师弟暗搓搓地借了博洋选手的耳机然后迅速记下型号，返回蟋蟀俱乐部就开始寻找同样型号不同颜色的“情侣款”。后来不知道什么时候，他注意到师弟直接遇见好的耳机就买双份了。费师兄觉得真的是没眼看啊没眼看。

17.  
有一天晚饭后他去师弟的宿舍看看师弟受伤的脚踝，被小车师弟放进来之后看到非常可怕的Pooh桑的海洋。Pooh桑被分成了几堆，而两位师弟正在各自手里拿着的Pooh桑身上翻找，没找出什么东西之后就丢向地板，然后从最大的Pooh桑堆里再拿出来几个。师兄很好奇，羽生师弟解释：“天天说他把一封信藏在Pooh桑身上然后拜托一位志愿者在我自由滑之后丢下来。我一直在找。”

18.  
那以后很长时间他不敢去师弟宿舍串门，因为他深知师弟到底收到了多少Pooh桑。终于有一天他看到师弟神清气爽地把一张卡片缝在蜘蛛侠玩偶的衣服下面，然后一脸郑重地请求小车师弟带上这个玩偶在米兰世锦赛上扔给天天。

19.  
他刚一开始对戈米沙选手和宇野选手之间的革/命友情感到很奇怪，在见多了风风雨雨糖醋狗粮之后他决定加入他们。嗯……还为此特意学了一下怎么用微信，方便加入“柚天粉红吐槽联盟”。

20.  
他好心地把社交达人米沙给他转过来的中国的几个社交软件上的博洋选手初到米兰的照片视频发给了他的师弟，然后师弟光速把line头像换成小呆毛，微信头像换成小舌头，紧接着房门被敲响了。他的师弟看着他把图和视频都删了。

 

-TBC-


	4. 金杨篇

1.  
他永远不会忘记天天第一次亲眼见到活的偶像时候的眼神。跟个看见了吃的的傻狍子似的，眼神晶亮晶亮的。他真的是鼓励了好久才让那个啥都憋着的小孩儿抛掉对自己的英语的顾虑，张口和他偶像要一张合影。

2.  
每次国家队的小姑娘小伙子们看到他和天天在冰面上同框的时候都会大叫“江哥抛天天”，他是可以理解的。但是天天这个家伙为什么这么喜欢被抛跳？看来是上天给了他完美的适合男单的身体，却不知道为什么滋生了他的双人滑女伴内心。

3.  
他拽着cowboy天天的手来了一段惹得全场尖叫的螺旋线之后，把这个玩开心了的小孩儿薅起来俩人继续笑作一团。笑着笑着他觉得有点冷，回头就看到一众刚刚结束录像的同伴还有一个鼓着掌大笑眼神却有点森冷的大白鹅版羽生结弦。江哥的内心有点小嘚瑟：暗恋算个什么事，有本事你告白然后光明正大吃醋啊。

4.  
江哥不想去吃营养餐又没存粮吃的时候会去找金天天蹭饭，一般情况下都是海鲜泡面。芬兰世锦赛之后的某一天他去蹭饭的时候发现天天正在拆快递。“江哥，羽生从日本给我寄来的泡面，每个口味一箱，今天从哪种开刀？”江哥看着屋子角落里的一堆箱子，感叹着“抓住男人的心就要先抓住男人的胃，傻狍子可能要被大白鹅拐走了”。

5.  
金天天是个直播爱好者，有一回直播的时候他正好有问题要问然而现场又比较吵，他就搂住天天的脖子然后凑近了他的耳边。不一会儿羽生就来了，从背后突然就趴在了天天肩膀上，一会儿用小蜘蛛手势闹腾傻狍子一会儿又非常积极地和粉丝互动。江哥表示，我还是那句话，有本事您表白谢谢。

6.  
还是那场晚宴，玩疯了的羽生被柳鑫宇公主抱着，他赶忙四下里寻找天天看他的反应。没想到天天直接蹭着他吵吵着也要抱抱，江哥很无奈江哥只能说“好好好抱抱抱”，一边抱着他转圈一边想些有的没的，比如“大白鹅你任重道远啊天天完全不在意”还有“金天天一会儿羽生来了你自己处理”之类的不知所云的东西。

7.  
B站上有人剪了他和天天亲密互动的视频，曾经他笑笑也就过去了，顶多附和上一句“没错我和天天关系就是这么好”。然而现在他只感觉到心累，ball ball你们快收起剪刀手吧我要被羽生灭口了。我明明只是把他当儿子养为什么那只白鹅柚子就是不能消停一点呢。

8.  
江哥在得知羽生终于不怂了找到天天告白并告白成功之后，心中突然涌起一股惆怅的情绪。比完赛之后不能第一时间找天天蹭泡面了，不想被发狗粮。不过他很快就振作了起来：各回各家训练的时候看你这个隔壁大白鹅怎么继续霸着我家傻狍子。哦已经不是我家的了，心塞塞。

9.  
天天不爱戴领带，因为他不怎么穿正装，领带总是系不好。天天也不喜欢把衬衫扣子都扣好，因为他实在是有点懒。金杨环视了晚宴现场发现好多男女选手都在悄悄盯着那截白得耀眼的脖子和隐约可以看到的锁骨，觉得这孩子实在是太迟钝连这么露骨的目光都感受不到。江哥刚准备尽一下天天他江哥的义务提醒一下，天天就被羽生拉走了。回来的时候脖子上多了不知道羽生从哪顺来的领结，扣子当然也扣好了。

10.  
平昌短节目失利的他自然不能再参与GALA，于是他把看好羽生别让他秀恩爱秀得太过分的任务交给了好队友韩老铁和国际友人米沙老铁。后来，回国的韩老铁和来旅游的米沙老铁强烈要求江哥请吃饭，因为他们觉得盯着羽生这个任务实在是过于艰巨而残酷。

11.  
羽生有了微信要加他好友的时候，他是万般不愿意的。谁会想要加一个拱了自家傻狍子的异国大柚子作为微信好友呢？然而他还是通过了好友申请，并且像嫁闺女的父亲一样嘱咐了羽生一大堆。

12.  
羽生曾经向江哥请教过如何带着天天至少做个抛二，江哥答应了。教学的第一天，江哥一句话成功地让羽生打道回府：“首先，你得有能把他公主抱的力气，才有可能在抛跳中提供助力。”不久之后江哥感受到了来自自家傻狍子的背叛：“江哥，我都能自己做4Lz了假装他抛了我难道很困难吗？”

13.  
网页上放出了他在冰场捂着天天眼睛的那张照片之后，他的手机要被炸了。先是交际达人米沙第一时间给他发的微信“老铁啊你小心羽生blablabla”，不久后后是韩老铁的“自求多福blablabla”。最近几条最吓人，来自费尔南德兹：“羽生师弟的脚踝复健练习快做完了，估计五分钟之内拿起手机，金选手保重。”

14.  
有一回天天问他能不能接受生鸡蛋拌饭，江哥说我这种连吃个生鱼片都要吐的人咋会接受这个东西，然后他看到天天长出一口气然后嘟囔“真的不是只有我讨厌柚子最爱吃的食物，没毛病”。

15.  
曾经他很烦自己总是要隔几天就要听到天天关于耳机还没发货的抱怨，最近一段时间没有了，江哥还觉得有点奇怪。“哦江哥你说耳机啊，柚子会去旗舰店买然后我得一块奖牌他给我一副耳机，急不得急不得。”

16.  
江哥一直在猜测是不是整天练习四周跳天天的脑子都不会打结了。自己和他一起跳社会摇的时候感觉脑子里进的水要从耳朵里被晃出来，跳完了还得休息一会儿才能回神，然而天天社会完就跟没事人一样。对此天总表示：就是这么社会。

17.  
他和天天曾经联机打游戏，但是体验不是很好。很久以前是“江哥你看我这个动作炫酷不炫酷”与“天天你别光顾着炫酷了你要被打死了，我这边技能还没冷却好奶不了你”的唇枪舌剑，现在是“江哥你咋是这么个套路跟柚子完全不一样我得适应适应”和“闭嘴我不听狗粮”的单身狗挽尊之战。

18.  
天天用羽生结弦表情包用得可溜了，整个国家队都弥漫着一股“行了行了我知道你俩谈恋爱了”的狗粮气息。最终他们一致同意以牙还牙以暴制暴，天天放一张羽生结弦表情，国家队每个人就各放一张天天的表情。后来天天终于屈服了并把所有的表情包换成了江哥。金杨：宝宝心里苦。

19.  
江哥和天天吃了俩月终于把羽生故乡的泡面都吃完了，正感叹终于可以换个花样蹭饭的金杨还没来得及感受世界的美好，天天就又收到了一屋子泡面。他看着江哥的眼睛特别无辜：“柚子在蟋蟀俱乐部，他给我寄来了枫叶国的方便面。”

20.  
江哥察觉到一件有点奇怪的事有一段时间了，那就是但凡有集会场合，米沙老铁、宇野昌磨小豆丁还有费尔南德兹老戏骨总会凑在一起好像在密谋什么，他无意间听到他们聊天内容之后颤抖着手表示我也要加入你们。“柚天粉红吐槽联盟”又迎来了新成员。

 

-TBC-


	5. 车俊焕篇

1.  
刚到蟋蟀俱乐部的时候，费师兄告诉他不要被羽生迷惑，那个人皮起来你永远无法想象。他当时觉得很不可思议，羽生师兄明明很温和有礼，表演也很稳得住，怎么会是费师兄所说的，皮得不行的样子呢？

2.  
平昌gala的时候他见识到了。体验短道速滑摔倒了之后躺在冰上一副“我摔倒了要亲亲抱抱举高高才能起来”的样子的人是谁？拿个水瓶子当冰球冰刀套当球杆捞不过来就直接上手抓的人又是谁？围着博洋前辈闹来闹去还扣人家帽子又把自己没帽子的训练服扣在脑袋上的人又是谁？

3.  
拜羽生师兄所赐，他也会哼哼一点点我爱你中国。他不会汉语当然也就听不懂歌词，但是羽生师兄学了那么久唱出来跟原歌曲好像也不太一样，唯一重合的是三个字。那天羽生又在唱了，费师兄跑过来跟他八卦：“小车，你知道为什么羽生只有那三个字能唱好吗？因为那三个字意思是'我爱你'，他对博洋选手说过很多遍了。”

4.  
他特别想尝尝博洋前辈的海鲜泡面，毕竟自己已经吃惯来自故乡和训练基地的，而之前在中国杯比赛的时候，因为中餐太过于美味而完全遗忘了方便面的存在。然而再想，他也是不敢去跟羽生师兄抢食的。虽然羽生师兄不会把他怎么样，但是故意对着自己秀恩爱这种事情他肯定做得出来。

5.  
平昌gala彩排的时候中国双人滑的隋韩选手有时候会和他聊天，他们总是说起来的东北大板儿应该挺好吃的。好想尝尝看，但是又怕体重作祟。小车馋小车委屈。

6.  
被羽生师兄抓壮丁在pooh身上找信的时候他很无语。人在路上走锅从天上来，早知道他应该绕道走的。一路上他其实做好了要看到好多好多pooh的心理准备，然而进到羽生师兄宿舍里看到pooh山的时候，他还是直接死机了。

7.  
所以费师兄敲门的时候他很开心，多了个苦力。那天的午饭他终于吃到了心心念念的中国泡面，据说是博洋前辈从家给蟋蟀俱乐部寄过来的。躺在床上休息的羽生师兄远程遥控费师兄亲手泡的三碗面。

8.  
有一天傍晚他有急事给羽生师兄打电话，说着说着突然听到一句远远的中文冒出来，吓了他一跳。他听到羽生师兄对着那头用中英文夹杂的句子安慰了几句，然后回来向自己解释：“天天在视频督促我完成早稻田的作业，他似乎对我接电话的行为非常不满，我只好说是残忍的小车偷走了我的学习时间。”小车在这头翻白眼，表示我不认识这么个戏精。

9.  
平昌gala是他最后一次看羽生师兄滑星降之夜，费师兄说这是因为博洋前辈觉得那件衣服像大白鹅，羽生师兄有点郁闷。费师兄还说，纵然博洋前辈表示就算像大白鹅你也是最可爱最厉害的那一只，可是羽生师兄依然很不开心地向博洋前辈讨了个抱抱。

10.  
米兰世锦赛开始前的某天早上，师兄抱着手机盯着上面吐舌头的博洋前辈冒粉红泡泡，受不了诡异气氛的他夺走了师兄的手机然后督促他做脚踝复健。中午就遭到了报应：他吃食堂营养餐，师兄坐在他对面薯条炸鸡，还说：“小车不能吃，要保持体脂率。”小车怒了：干吃不胖了不起吗？？？师兄：sorry，就是这么了不起。

11.  
看师兄打电子游戏其实是种视觉享受，因为羽生师兄真的很厉害。有点受不了的就是他吐槽的内容，比如“对面也太菜了没有天天的一半打得好”和“天天要是有这么土豪的装备早把我揍趴下了对面居然现在就被我打死了”之类的。不知道对面听到这些话会有什么感想。

12.  
师兄给他一只巨大的蜘蛛侠玩偶并且对他说“里面同样有一封信你记得一定要在世锦赛上扔给天天”的时候，他在心里翻了一个巨大的白眼，然后颇为嫌弃地回复已经石乐志的师兄：“师兄，这次米兰世锦赛我没参加。”

13.  
平昌刚比完的时候他和费师兄得轮流看着羽生师兄让他不要作死地偷偷溜上冰，先养好脚踝要紧。直到某一天羽生郑重地向他们保证，肯定休养为上保证不作。费师兄车师弟都很莫名，怎么突然就想明白了，纳闷的时候那边开口：“天天刚刚视频跟我说想和我多并肩战斗几年，如果我现在急于求成把脚断送掉，不就辜负了他么。”车师弟和费师兄：没问你理由，请你闭嘴靴靴。

14.  
小车来自石锅拌饭的故乡，所以他看到羽生吃生鸡蛋拌饭时，第一个想法是问羽生有没有辣白菜。师兄表示没有，我这还有一包博洋给我的榨菜你可以试试。他回宿舍之后觉得韩式辣酱炒榨菜配生鸡蛋拌饭也挺好吃的，不输辣白菜石锅拌饭。

15.  
米兰世锦赛短节目的时候师兄看着博洋前辈的眼睛都要放出光来了，他几乎能感受到师兄给每个动作打的goe+30000，滑完后恨不得pcs给打80000。所以出分一瞬间羽生师兄的变脸他毫不意外，真的。但是杀气不要对着我放啊我还是个孩子！

16.  
米兰短节目后小车看到各国的冰迷都在ins上疯狂表达不满，他总是能在每一条消息下面看到同一个账号发一些表示非常赞同以及充满了对裁判组犀利嘲讽的热评。他带着看热闹不嫌事大的态度去找费师兄说羽生师兄“金博洋宇宙第一粉头”的称号怕是不保，却被师兄一个毛栗子敲到冰场好好训练去了。没多久他就知道原来那个账号就是羽生本人。

17.  
小车挺喜欢看粉丝来信的，他觉得很受鼓舞。他有些好奇，羽生师兄会收到几十倍于他的粉丝信，他也会看吗？然后他知道了，羽生一直都会看。以前看他暗恋的人表达崇拜，现在看恋人写带有一些黏黏糊糊意味的鼓励。

18.  
他觉得羽生师兄的社交账号特别难记，都是乱码一样的存在。这位早稻田学霸跟他解释了一大堆加密规则，原始字符串都是1j0b0y3。然而他还是记不住，并且潜意识里并不想知道这串字符是什么意思。能让羽生这么上心的字符串，估么着还是和博洋前辈有关，小车想说这个狗粮我就不吃了。

19.  
平昌gala彩排的时候他不太明白为什么羽生那么想和博洋前辈一起玩，却呈现出一种满场瞎撩的状态。他看不太明白去请教费师兄，对面告诉他羽生看到了米沙选手采访博洋选手的视频，现在正在冒酸泡泡呢。

20.  
不知道从什么时候起，他注意到羽生师兄的项链上除了原本的吊坠之外，还多了一只白金花生。那个款式，他好像曾经在博洋选手脖子上看到过。金色的花生。

 

-TBC-


	6. 隋文静韩聪篇

1.  
桶总记得天天刚来国家队的样子。小小的奶团子一只，笑起来可爱得能让人融化。彼时也还只是一个小孩子，还没有桶总这一霸气称呼的隋文静，直接就被激起了母性的保护欲望。附带一只傻爸爸一样的金杨和一只傻哥哥的韩聪。

2.  
都来自哈尔滨，隋文静和金博洋好像一见面就熟起来，于是她也见识到了天天是一个多么知足的孩子。2A成功率提高到95%的时候，尚在一个可以毫无顾虑撒娇的年纪的小孩，向教练索要的奖励竟然仅仅是希望可以好好睡一觉。后来她也就知道了那是一个多么不知足的孩子。已经那么优秀了，却依然是每天最早上冰训练的那一个。

3.  
直到金博洋2017-18赛季大奖赛总决赛退赛，隋文静都是羡慕金博洋的。参赛多年从未有过大伤病，是多么幸运的一件事。所以金博洋头一次受严重到要退赛的腰伤的时候，桶老铁决定她要肩负起帮助天天度过伤病难关的工作。然后她发现那个抱着巨大的pooh的小孩儿在病床上笑得蛮开心的，于是她放心了。

4.  
眼睛比隋文静尖的韩聪发现那个pooh玩偶的标签上写的似乎是日语。“天天在日本也有很好的朋友吗？”隋文静听到这话，瞟了一眼pooh的大脑袋，心里连翻了两个白眼。第一个白眼敬一如既往直男想法的她葱哥，第二个白眼敬妄图用玩偶收买人心的隔壁大柚子。

5.  
17WCgala之后，冠军合照的时候，葱哥觉得自己特别心累。他右手得好好护着桶总别让她被这个搂了那个碰了，左手还得承担来自左边的左边的羽生结弦施加的生命不可承受之痛。大白鹅童鞋，我不介意你因为不想搭着梅娃的肩而把手放我胳膊上，但你能不能别用能把肉掐出来的力度掐着我了？

6.  
2015nhk杯之后，葱桶二人感觉天天见到了偶像之后彻底傻白甜了。总是听到“羽生夸我的跳跃了”“果然没白练啊”之类的，每天训练都好像装了两倍的电池一样。桶总回看那次的视频的时候总觉得一向给人以温和却微凉的距离感的羽生热络得有点不正常，葱哥还拍拍她肩膀让她不要想太多。多年以后韩聪只想锤爆当时的自己。

7.  
17wc的gala之前隋文静问过天天为什么他的表演滑更喜欢蜘蛛侠而不是那首让全世界为之惊艳的tango。她老铁表示，那么色气的节目他演不好，他完全不知道怎么表达，还是用蜘蛛侠和小牛仔“萌”混过关比较靠谱。她看着特地绕半圈去找她老铁找到了还要抓一下他的手腕的隔壁大白鹅，感觉老铁说的不会表达色气不完全是真的，至少他吸引了他偶像。

8.  
17wc男单比完之后，葱桶二人照例去天天宿舍蹭泡面，一点都不矜持地踹开宿舍门之后，发现两个抱着面桶错愕地盯着他们的人。天天很好理解，他庆祝的方式就是吃泡面和睡觉，但是旁边的羽生结弦？桶总光速拽着还愣神的葱哥溜了。开玩笑，羽生对着他们眯了眯眼睛，此时不溜更待何时？

9.  
17wttgala的时候葱桶非常无语地看着江哥拉着天天做完螺旋线还意犹未尽地要抛跳和联合旋转。他们看看羽生的眼神再回头看看一脸嘚瑟的江哥和只知道开心地笑的傻狍子，内心是同一句话：“金杨，我劝你善良。”他们已经悲催地意识到了江哥的举动对羽生表白的促进作用，加速了小白菜被拱的进程，然而江哥完全get不到。心塞。

10.  
葱哥总看着天天总吵吵着要被江哥抛跳觉得不行，身为一个170cm的东北老铁更兼人称天总的民间艺人，怎么能沉迷被抛跳呢？于是他决定亲自上阵教天天抛别人。在平昌冬奥米沙客串采访之后，葱哥光荣地收到了米沙略含哀怨的眼神，以及男单冠军的亲·切·慰·问。

11.  
作为天天的桶老铁，她有时候还挺心疼羽生的，这是喜欢上了一个多迟钝的家伙。对羽生各种暗搓搓的视线和小动作根本察觉不到，偶尔觉得不对也能迅速用“啊我偶像好热情好关心后辈”来完美解释过去；平时所有运动员都在的时候天天还擅长跟着米沙皮来皮去，弄得羽生想黏着他都做不到。桶总默默为羽生掬一把同情泪，然后给小狍子点了个赞。

12.  
大概是什么种族天赋吧，葱桶二人也能把泡面煮得很好吃。于是每次比完赛之后中国队宿舍都会有很神奇的景象发生，那就是玩得熟的十几个人会围坐一桌等着葱桶天三位大厨“上菜”。当然了，神奇的中国队带来的各式老干妈和榨菜也很受欢迎。最不受欢迎的可能是总要和金主厨黏黏糊糊亮瞎一片狗眼的羽生结弦。

13.  
平昌失利的江哥交给他们那项“别让羽生在gala排练秀恩爱太过分”的宏伟而几乎不可能完成的任务之后就回国了，留下这二人跟同样被委以重任的米沙老铁大眼瞪小眼。他们尝试了，失败了，收获到羽生狡猾的笑。三个人合计合计，决定回去坑一把江哥。

14.  
有一回的泡面聚会上不知道怎么就说到了2016年的冰上盛典，说起葱哥一个人的自由滑和普皇天天联袂出演的tango。天天在过去这么多年之后依然一想到这一段就有点不好意思，旁边的羽生却是又眯起了眼睛。隋文静一下子开始替自家傻狍子担忧，这下好了，羽生至少至少，会讨要一场男子双人滑。

15.  
桶总看着天天米兰世锦赛自由滑之后的微笑心都要碎了。她当然知道这个被她当弟弟护着的孩子有多坚强，可是越知道越无能为力。旁边正在看护脚趾刚做完手术的桶总的葱哥就比较惨了。他为天天难过，为不能上冰的桶总难过，还得为自己要被桶总捏断了的小臂难过。心痛。

16.  
桶总以前特别羡慕天天怎么吃都吃不胖的体质，这也在米兰后改变。小孩儿瘦到几乎脱形，国家队的大家每天变着法地让他多吃点，他也都乖乖吃掉，然后就是不长肉。今天的天天也是让人十分头大呢。

17.  
葱哥有一回带着自己的八卦之心和桶总的委托去问天天的理想型，小孩儿随意回答了一句“温柔可爱，能懂我”。得到了答复的桶总把回复转达给羽生，不一会儿对面就隔着时差发回来一串表情包。桶总一脑袋问号的时候，对面发来一条消息：“可爱是这样的么？”

18.  
桶总受不了了，桶总在微信上含沙射影地吐槽，然后收到了米沙的私信回应。于是二人吐槽中一拍即合，决定拉个群吐槽这两个毫无自觉的人。葱哥被当成凑人数的拉进了群之后一脸懵逼。

19.  
费尔南德兹和宇野昌磨刚进群的时候，大家还战战兢兢地用着都能说个大概的英语交流。后来这两位国际友人都会在群里玩梗抛段子了，大家表示终于能用回中文。于是那些由于语言障碍而吐槽不清楚的细节被再次翻了出来，所有人表示，果然是恋爱使别人痛苦。

20.  
小孩儿一度记不清自己的奖牌都是什么时候获得的，于是桶总就跟他一起回忆一起数。数到2015nhk之后，桶总发现后面的每一块奖牌他都记得清清楚楚，甚至还能回忆起颁奖时捧花的颜色。于是桶总知道了，以前记不住，是因为那不是和最重要的人一起站上领奖台时拿的呀。

 

-TBC-


	7. Brian Orser篇

1.  
初次见羽生的时候，那个18岁的孩子已经有了不同于旁人的艺术表现能力，但是他对情绪的把握总是差一点。其实不难理解，因为羽生结弦强大却孤独。这种状态一直持续到一个中国孩子升组。此时的Bo叔很开心，终于有人能更进一步地激发羽生结弦的表演欲望和好胜心了。

2.  
他觉得羽生酒精过敏实在是太可怜了，威士忌划过喉管时的颤栗是多么美妙的感觉啊，居然有人享受不到。不过他发现羽生似乎不在意这个，因为他扶着微醺的博洋金选手的时候看起来总是很开心自己没醉的样子。

3.  
Bo叔看着羽生有一段时间总是买泡面，有点担心。虽然羽生是吃不胖的，但是泡面毕竟没有营养。后来他发现他多心了，那箱泡面最终全部寄给了远在中国的博洋金选手。感觉徒弟要被国外选手拐走了怎么办，急，在线等！

4.  
2015nhk之前，Bo叔问了羽生关于新升组的博洋金选手的看法。“他终于来到成人组了”“我超喜欢他的跳跃”“想在现场看他滑tango”之类的回复让他很是头大。毕竟以他对羽生的了解，对方的回答理论上应该是“很有前途的后辈，我会更加努力夺冠的”。

5.  
发现羽生每换一套节目就会用一对不同的耳机之后，Bo叔感慨了一阵子真是有钱人。后来他发现有钱人的生活远没有这么简单——羽生买了和博洋金选手同款的手表，还包揽了博洋金选手要买的耳机。噫，看不下去看不下去。

6.  
有一天早上，训练从来都不迟到羽生居然迟到了。Bo叔很担心，他说如果羽生是因为不舒服所以起晚了的话，完全可以回去休息。羽生只是摇摇头，然后开始训练。各种动作都很漂亮，然而那份心不在焉依然很清晰地落入了Bo叔眼里。“叔你别担心了。羽生昨晚把博洋选手送的pooh送去洗衣房了，没得抱着睡就睡不好，等结束训练他把pooh拿回来就好了。”费师兄如是说。

7.  
徒弟们打打闹闹他其实挺开心的，谁本质上没个年轻的心呢。所以小车和费尔报复羽生虐狗他袖手旁观哈哈大笑，羽生反过来治这俩人的时候他也袖手旁观哈哈大笑。不久之后就笑不出来了。整个蟋蟀俱乐部都飘荡着我爱你中国的旋律你们这帮小皮孩子到底要搞什么！而且你们是不是被羽生传染了一个个都跑调！

8.  
Bo叔很喜欢吃老干妈，可是北美卖的老干妈太贵，便宜的tb他又根本不会用。可能是太执念了所以不知不觉好多人都知道了，于是有一天早上他收到了羽生送过来的一箱口味齐全的各种老干妈。“天天说给我寄玩偶的时候箱子里有很多空隙也没有超重，索性就塞进来捎给您了。”Bo叔：我收个礼物也要被塞一口狗粮？不过博洋金选手挺会过日子的，连买泡泡纸的钱都省了。

9.  
平昌og训练的时候，羽生大佬的表现让整个世界的冰迷都大呼“王子你OOC了”。训练的时候一向面无表情的他突然对着被宇野选手的出现吓到平地摔的博洋选手露出宠溺的笑；六练时自顾自的他，在博洋选手摔倒之后居然还鼓励地向他微笑鼓掌。教练席上的Bo叔一脸冷漠：博洋金选手没看见你的鼓励啊真是太遗憾了。以及亲爱的粉丝们他从博洋金选手升组就OOC了，你们发现得真晚。

10.  
有几天的时候Bo叔发现羽生对费尔展现出的切开黑的一面比以前更上一层楼。更让Bo叔觉得不可思议的是，这次费尔好像没有回击的打算。旁边休息的小车不知道该帮哪位师兄索性远离风暴中心，正无所事事地绕场，于是他把小车揪过来问问到底是什么情况。看着小车手机上展示的米沙选手的ins，看着在围栏上躺着还被调侃成“love birds”的博洋金选手和费尔，Bo叔内心默默为米沙选手掬一把同情泪：下一个就是你了，保重。

11.  
看着之前羽生磨不出4Lz+3t的挫败样子其实挺有趣的，捏噗桑捶挡板什么的都是难得的孩子气瞬间。另外，Bo叔也有点费解：羽生虽不是跳跃型选手，但是努力程度和学习能力都是一等一的好，之前练习4Lo也是很快就成了，更何况还有博洋金选手goe+2.7的跳跃作范本，怎么耗费了这么长的时间呢？幸亏Bo叔不知道羽生看视频的时候焦点完全不对，不然他可能真的要气秃了。

12.  
羽生突然开始加强臂力练习的时候，蟋蟀俱乐部莫名其妙。Bo叔说“你肌肉线条挺好的”，几个双人男伴说“羽生你也不用托举抛跳啊”。后来Bo叔看着训练场上被羽生抛来抛去摔得生无可恋还要爬起来练习托举螺旋线的小车，大概明白羽生想干什么了。看不惯博洋金选手总是找他们国家另外一个选手玩男双了呗。

13.  
Bo叔知道，羽生在正式和博洋金选手搭上话之前，其实是有特别努力在学英语的。为了能和博洋金选手更好地交谈。然而某次回来之后羽生果断开始了汉语的学习，Bo叔按捺不住自己一颗八卦的心，最终从费尔那里得知了真相：博洋金选手的英语实在是难以言喻。

14.  
Bo叔问过羽生为什么这么钟情于《SEIMEI》。按照他的猜测，无外乎是和破纪录或者冬奥会卫冕有关系。结果万万没想到——“因为和天天第一次同场竞技我滑的就是这个。而且冬奥会的时候天天一眼就看出来我的考斯滕和上一身不一样！”Bo叔很心累：你又OOC了羽生。

15.  
《巴黎散步道》节目打磨的时候，Bo看着怎么也找不到感觉的羽生表示很苦恼。他一再要羽生放开，然后表达色气，然而他的民族性格似乎一直是个阻碍。万般无奈的Bo叔只好做了一个博洋金选手tango结束姿势的等身大立板放在训练场边，果然羽生的表现好得多了。

16.  
如果费尔和小车惹恼了羽生又把他弄得有苦说不出的话，羽生整人的方式一般都是当着他俩的面和Bo叔大吃特吃炸鸡薯条。一个吃不胖的人和另一个胖也无所谓的人对着炸鸡品头论足，看着对面两个人嚼着营养餐咽口水。Bo叔觉得，居然还挺有意思的。

17.  
Bo叔在尝试了很多次以后，终于鼓捣出了吃各种口味老干妈的黄金配方。风味鸡油辣椒足够辣，加上豆豉添点咸味，油辣椒提香，再来一勺牛肉味的。PERFECT！教练把混合酱愉快地抹在烤面包上，开始了新的一天。感谢博洋金选手远程赞助的早餐。

18.  
有一天Bo叔到训练场上的时候发现，羽生坐在冰上垂着脑袋委屈地画圈圈，旁边小车和费尔笑得抖个不停。他俩在快断气的时候颤抖着手举起了手机，然后看清了内容的Bo叔也停不下来了。米沙选手精选9张羽生表情炸裂的瞬间P上了字做成逗比表情包并发到了ins上，而博洋金选手点了个大大的赞的同时，还转发了这条。配文是一连串“hahaha”。

19.  
平昌gala彩排的时候Bo叔有一段时间在和坐在挡板上的羽生有一搭没一搭地说话。他很容易地发现羽生的不专心，于是顺着他的目光看过去——哦，正在和米沙选手一起玩的博洋金选手。Bo叔：我就该知道。

20.  
Bo叔注意到最近费尔开始玩一款他没见过只听说过的软件。在一个聊天室里一群看起来来自不同国籍的人在用战战兢兢的英语互相插科打诨，敏锐的他捕捉到了boyang和hanyu的字样。看起来有人要被虐一脸了。Bo叔表示我不想看他们谈恋爱了，我先撤了。

 

-TBC-


	8. 金博洋篇

1.  
天天特别宝贝他家的钢镚和大钞，简直可以称得上是精心呵护，跟养了俩儿子似的。后来羽生结弦来了，天天感觉自己养了仨儿子，其中一个还喜欢和另外两个争宠，争宠不成还会把自己埋在pooh的肚子里委屈巴巴地看着他。

2.  
天天的内心是真的有一个男双梦的。于是他缠着他江哥玩螺旋线和抛跳，发现托举不现实之后开始沉迷公主抱。他不太明白为什么某次世锦赛gala之后，江哥就不怎么爱和他双人滑了，问江哥结果他说“我想多活几年”。天天百思不得其解，不明白这之间有什么联系。难道我太沉了会引发江哥的腰伤吗？

3.  
天天其实挺会做饭的，但是很少有人知道，多数人对他的了解也仅仅停留在很会煮方便面这一阶段。喜欢吃甜点的他当然也会自己鼓捣，中式的西式的都会一点，但除了羽生结弦没有人知道他最擅长的是草莓大福。

4.  
乐天派天总头一次对什么事情产生了苦手的感觉，是2015nhk之后偶像和他搭话的时候。偶像带了点口音的英语他听不太懂，只听明白了“like”和“jump”。喜欢跳跃？像跳跃？谁喜欢跳跃？喜欢什么跳跃？啥东西像跳跃？天天满脑子问号无处安放，最后只好拘谨地朝偶像点点头。为什么偶像的表情突然不太对？

5.  
有一回天天睡糊涂了，一起床发现自己训练要迟到，匆匆忙忙吃了早饭就往冰场跑。一到冰场所有人都惊呆了：“天天，以前不都是穿训练服的吗？今天怎么把考斯滕穿出来了？”反应过来的天天不知道自己是说“穿着考斯滕找找感觉”好还是“我起晚了不小心把秋衣穿出来了”好。前者冠冕堂皇到他自己都不信，后者说出来也太对不起服装设计师了……

6.  
天天觉得羽生有了微信之后会跟他说些奇奇怪怪的事情，比如有一天他说“今夜月色真美”。天总当时纳了闷了，江陵一直在下雪，见不着月亮，美个头？于是他一本正经地回复：“羽生，今晚没有月亮啊。”后来羽生回了蟋蟀俱乐部，某天早上天天又收到了大洋彼岸的消息：“天天，今晚月色真的很美。”金博洋在这边一头雾水，想了半天只好回复：“牛哥，我这现在是早上，你说月色真美的话能给我个照片不？”目睹了全程的室友江哥已经笑成了一大团。

7.  
有时候在某些gala彩排现场他总是觉得有人若有若无地盯着他看，让他感觉从尾椎骨凉到后脖颈子。于是他本能地和江哥葱哥桶总米沙等人混迹在一起企图缩小自己的存在感，然而那黏人的视线总是在昭示着它的存在。后来他发现这股视线只在他和他偶像一起玩的时候消失，于是他一边在心里默默感谢羽生结弦，一边和偶像玩一些加起来不超过5岁的人皮出来的把戏。

8.  
全世界人都知道博洋金选手的4Lz可以称得上是教科书级别的完美，全世界人也都知道小小年纪练成4Lz+3T这种事情有多难。但是所有人都不知道的是练习过程中博洋金选手真正面临的，令他最为头疼的难题——“许爸，我4Lz又过周摔倒了，可咋整啊？”其他因为周数不足跌倒的小朋友们：我们冰场似乎有个怪物，可能是从火星来的。

9.  
天总觉得自己可帅可帅的，结果周围人都说他可爱。他老郁闷了：堂堂一个东北汉子怎么就可爱了呢？队友们你们知道我的身材的怎么着也是有型吧怎么就可爱了？你说什么？我偶像也说我可爱？我可爱我可爱！我最可爱了！

10.  
芬兰世锦赛小奖牌颁奖结束后，金天天立刻就回了运动员宿舍准备开始庆祝——吃它一大盒海鲜泡面，然后睡觉。面泡到一半的时候羽生来了，带着一脸好奇的表情盯着桌子上的泡面桶，还小小地抽了下鼻子。一边感叹抽鼻子的羽生也好可爱一边给羽生泡面的金天天，没注意到身后人宠溺的眼神。

11.  
金天天不是特别喜欢晚宴的场合，他感觉穿正装不符合他的一贯风格。于是穿着正装搞怪成了他直播的一个重点，包括吃泡面和满场皮。中途羽生突然窜到他后背上和直播屏幕里的粉丝们打招呼，吓得他赶紧回头和羽生说话，也就错过了满屏幕的“呀有情况”，不过收获了羽生的一个满足的笑容。

12.  
比完赛金博洋有时候会去运动员村附近的甜品店逛逛，碰上心仪的还会坐下来吃一顿。有一次他被粉丝认了出来，兴奋的粉丝拉着他合影比心，而刚和偶像一起站上领奖台心情无比愉悦的金博洋也就由着粉丝们闹。晚宴的时候他本来想继续窝在角落里吃泡面侃大山，结果就被羽生结弦叫走了。金天天内心十分茫然：他们想找你合影，你为啥总带上我啊？我想吃泡面啊QAQ

13.  
金天天腰上有痒痒肉，但是连他自己都不是很清楚具体在哪，因为并不是所有人每次碰他都痒。但是很神奇的，羽生似乎在碰痒了他两次之后，就再也没有弄得他不舒服。那段时间他脑子里来回跑的就是两个问题：“他手搭上来的时候我明明很克制了他怎么知道我痒”和“我自己都不知道的情况他咋摸索得那么清楚”。

14.  
天天觉得很奇怪，自己升组之前不是没和羽生照过合照，那个时候羽生还是揽肩的，怎么到了成年组之后就爱好往腰上招呼呢？后来俩人在一起了他还专门问过这个问题，奈何羽生一副“就把它当成我的小秘密好不好”的表情，让他放弃了追问。算了算了，自己人都是他的了，还在乎手放哪么。

15.  
双脚受伤被迫退出17-18赛季的GPF之后，天天的情绪并没有很低落。首先是因为他看到了现在重归巅峰的桶总，对医疗水平和康复效果都有了信心，其次就是因为现在正躺在他怀里的那只pooh。标签上的日文他求助了小雨，写的是“让他替我陪你康复”，于是博洋选手决定他坚决不能辜负偶像的殷切希望。

16.  
金天天酷爱抓娃娃，这个谁都知道。总爱抓些跳跳虎啊pooh啊什么的，看直播的冰迷也都知道。但是抓回来的玩偶放在了哪，没人知道。冰迷们从来没在天总的直播间里看到过。大洋彼岸揉搓着pooh的羽生和往面包上抹老干妈的Bo叔同时举手：我知道我知道！

17.  
天总看到了他金光闪闪的新冰刀，觉得这才更加符合自己“霸道总裁”的气质。然后他就被整个花滑队怼了：没有你这么软萌爱搞事还皮得要命的霸道总裁谢谢。天天委屈，但是天天不说。

18.  
金天天知道粉丝们有的时候会探讨他说得最好的英文是“say hi”还是“picture”或者“Yuzuru Hanyu”。然而其实他说得最好的是耳机型号。金天天为数不多会的日语？直播里说过的“稍等”，当然还有“羽生结弦”。

19.  
有的时候晚宴上羽生来找他打过招呼之后，TC就会一脸八卦地看着他。天天被盯得有些不自在，便会回复“你们别老编排我偶像和我，真要说的话我和宇野选手打交道的时间长多了，你们要编排也该是他啊？”迟钝的天天接收不到羽生带点凉意、宇野带着求生欲望的眼神。

20.  
能让好脾气的金天天生气非常简单——他牛哥又不好好养伤了，坚持要偷摸上冰。能让天天从炸毛变成顺毛其实也非常简单——只需要准备一只羽生结弦。

 

-TBC-


	9. 羽生结弦篇

1.  
羽生结弦特别喜欢看博洋逗弄钢镚和大钞的样子。轻轻抚弄着宠物下巴的圆润指尖、看向宠物时温和而满足的眼神、还有笑意之下无论如何也不可能藏住的虎牙，在羽生结弦眼里就只变成了五个字：可爱到发光。但是果然还是不爽博洋逗弄宠物忽略了男朋友啊……羽生结弦这么想着，从后面搂上了他家小孩儿的腰。

2.  
他对天天的男双梦有点无奈。确切地说，是对自己和他身量相仿玩不了抛跳螺旋线之类天天喜欢和金杨选手一起做的动作的无奈。减脂是做不到了，再减就没了，增肌好像也比较困难……那，磨炼熟练度？在冰场上热身的小车感觉背后窜起一阵凉风。

3.  
羽生结弦也许算不上生活残障，但是绝对是个必须远离厨房的人。虽然不至于弄出爆炸烧穿锅底这么恐怖，但是也能把菜做得要么生要么糊要么淡要么咸，反正没一次正好的。这样下来几次之后金博洋勒令他停止糟践食材。他的生鸡蛋拌饭做得很好吃，然而博洋表示他从小吃熟的吃惯了这个还是算了他无福消受。博洋还表示，卖萌也没用，就不吃。

4.  
他可是认真学英语学了好久的，虽然磕磕绊绊说不利落还带这点口音，但是和他交流过的国际友人表示还是可以听懂的。结果等他真的见到了心心念念的天才少年并说出字斟句酌了好久的句子之后，收到满脸问号的回复真的让他觉得膝盖中箭。算了算了，学中文。

5.  
关于考斯滕，羽生结弦最喜欢的不是打磨了很久的《SEIMEI》考斯滕，而是《巴黎散步道》那套。轻松随意，还是他习惯的蓝色。最最重要的，休闲的风格和他的小牛仔最配了啊！然后他看到博洋的粉丝们都在刷金杨选手那件长衬衫考斯滕和小牛仔简直浑然天成一对男双的时候，想起来表演滑滑的是星降，有点郁闷。远在异国的金杨选手打了个喷嚏，接过天天递给他的纸巾之后表示儿子大了真好，都知道疼人了。

6.  
博洋太迟钝了，羽生结弦有点不开心。2015nhk颁奖台上他想抱抱那个孩子，结果他居然握完手就跑了，自己只能拍拍他的肩膀。后面跨过费师兄把手搭在博洋胳膊上，听不懂他说什么却也要温柔地注视着听着，记者会上自己和队友隔了座位坐在他身边，后来拥抱时不规矩的手，紧跟着再次揽他入怀时的眷恋与决绝，博洋居然统统体会不到他的良苦用心，单纯地把这些举动当做偶像的鼓励！没有哪个偶像会对欣赏的后辈做这种事的我真的是在追你啊博洋！

7.  
所有的gala彩排对于羽生结弦来说都是痛苦与甜蜜的矛盾集合体。为数不多的和博洋光明正大打打闹闹的时间，但是却能看到博洋和别人皮来皮去就是不找他玩。哦他和金杨选手玩抛跳和联合旋转，算了忍了毕竟从小的友谊是不可撼动的；啊他和米沙燕式平衡……呵呵果然失败了，米沙不了解痒痒肉在哪真是太好了；什么宇野君你怎么也凑热闹？双人转啊你胆肥了是不是？他的怨念几乎实质化的时候，天天终于找他来玩了。开心！

8.  
冰迷都知道，羽生结弦是ISU承认的第一个在国际赛事中完成4Lo的男子单人滑选手。但是没人知道羽生结弦的满足感来源，也不知道羽生结弦其实也会不满足。满足的原因：“啊我跳出了一种博洋不擅长的跳跃！这样以后他练习的时候岂不是会专心地看我！”不满足的原因：“还是不能在节目中稳定完成4Lz+3T，初学者还是要不停盯博洋QAQ”

9.  
羽生结弦觉得自己本质上不是个高冷的人，早几年没什么和人亲近的必要就是了，结果这几年本性暴露反而被说OOC，他本人也挺郁闷的。“我主动抱抱博洋是OOC，把手放博洋腿上是OOC，扯袖子盖帽子也是OOC，可是我！内心！就是一个喜欢跟着博洋到处溜达的人啊！你们不要总说我OOC我真的没有！是你们没有看清现实！”

10.  
芬兰小奖牌颁奖和采访会上他对博洋的可爱程度有了新的认知。吃泡面睡觉庆祝？上场前会听《I Love You China》？啊呀呀他害羞了他摆手也好可爱转身也好可爱这是什么小天使啊？“天天加油”？应该是他的粉丝吧哎呀学就对了！结束了我要去找他蹭泡面了，他应该会答应我的吧？毕竟我也是他的偶像呢！唉，好心碎，现在还只是偶像而已啊……

11.  
羽生结弦觉得晚宴上除了博洋没什么有意思的事情，而最让他郁卒的是，博洋也不可能一直和他玩耍。唉，只好自己去找他了啊。啊他在直播，被我吓到的样子真可爱嘻嘻。

12.  
比完赛之后他有自由时间，多半他都会选择拿出iPod登上自己的加密过后乱码一样的账号去围观博洋的ins。呃……今天也有新鲜的吃甜品的博洋可以吸……但是博洋你这么纵容粉丝的吗？我作为公认的粉头是不是应该有点福利？于是晚宴上的羽生拽着博洋四处合影，他表示：博洋和我拍的照片必须是最多的！

13.  
2015nhk颁奖的时候，他摆出一副一本正经的前辈样子把手搭到了博洋选手腰侧。小孩儿轻颤了一下，身体略略有些僵硬，但是并没有拒绝。痒？羽生贴心地记下了这个位置，并且表示以后合影揽腰的话，不会碰这里了。2016世锦赛颁奖，太遗憾了他因伤获得银牌，没能搂住博洋，伐开心。不过师兄搂住他的时候他也抖了一下，看起来这个地方也痒。嗯，记下了。2017世锦赛颁奖，终于得偿所愿再一次搂住了博洋……嗯……换个地方还痒？啊发布会结束还有合照，再来！终于不痒了！yeah！

14.  
羽生回想起来他第一次见到博洋的情景。小选手穿着一身帅气的考斯滕，带着懵懵懂懂的眼神顶胯，纯情小男孩瞎撩的感觉直接正中红心。后来的tango和驯龙高手，依然是可爱到让他想抱在怀里揉搓的样子。于是14年世锦赛冠军与世青赛冠军合影的时候，羽生搂住博洋的肩膀，把他半包进怀里。然而升组以后，二人的身高差悄咪咪就消失了。搂着肩膀的姿势显得有些怪异，于是羽生选择搂住博洋的腰。一样能营造半包进怀里的满足感嘛！当然这点小心思太过羞耻，还是不要让博洋知道了。在一起了也不行！太耻了！

15.  
17-18赛季羽生没有比完分站赛就退赛了，因为严重的脚伤。他一直按部就班积极恢复，为了冬奥会有更好的状态。然而博洋因伤GPF退赛的消息却让他前所未有地不安，于是顾不上唐突与否，直接买下最大号的pooh玩偶，标签上写好暧昧的鼓励就直接打包寄给了远在半个地球之外的博洋。希望博洋能发现“我想一直陪着你”这个隐晦的心思啊。

16.  
羽生结弦觉得他的男朋友简直是太犯规了！怎么可以有抓娃娃这种少女心泛滥的可爱到让人原地打滚的爱好？而且他会把抓到的pooh和跳跳虎寄给自己！而且Bo叔也很喜欢他寄来的辣酱，博洋真是太贴心了！

17.  
羽生看到了博洋的金色冰刀之后有一点小纠结。他太容易被金冰刀吸引目光了，博洋穿着它表演的时候，自己会不会只顾着盯博洋而没能好好欣赏他的节目？如果真的被冰鞋影响了欣赏舞姿的话，怎么对得起“金博洋宇宙第一粉头”这个称呼？

18.  
羽生不想回忆那场被人调侃来调侃去的采访。“I'm happy”什么的，不能让它随风而去吗？而且这怪不得我，我学的英语大概都是撩博洋的，放到赛后采访不合适吧。说中文？不不不，中文他还只会说“天天加油”和“我爱你”“我喜欢你”之类的呢，肯定也不能采访的时候说啊。

19.  
羽生日常很无奈，因为博洋get不到自己和他的cp的萌点。明明连他的队友们都察觉到自己图谋不轨了，正主一点反应都没有，甚至组了个别的cp。呃……不过他说的没错……除了大奖赛分站赛可能场次不同之外几乎每场国际赛事上宇野和博洋都同台竞技呢，真是羡慕啊。不过看在旁边的宇野君求生欲如此旺盛的情况下，就原谅他吧。

20.  
能让冰块羽生结弦变成大暖男羽生结弦的方法其实很简单——在他对面放上一只来找他的博洋君。能让顺毛的羽生结弦炸毛的方式也很简单——他睡一觉就变成海胆头了。

 

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> *感谢阅读


End file.
